


Don't Make Me Go

by Akinasky



Series: Ship and Gen AO3 Facebook Group Challenge [11]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Teen Wolf (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Charles Xavier is mentioned at the end, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Stiles and Derek are the best dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Derek and Stiles realize that they can't be the ones to train their daughter Claudia how to use her abilities.





	Don't Make Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Gen / Ship Prompt "Hug"

Stiles sat at the dining room table, gripping Derek’s hand and pressing the fingers of his free hand into his eyes. The tears made his fingers slip on his skin and Derek’s hand tightened a little. “Stiles, she’s going to be okay. We are going to get her the help she needs to control this.”

Stiles shook his head, “Derek, she’s our baby girl. I can’t breathe at the thought of sending her away. I need her to be here where she doesn’t have to be alone in this. She’s downstairs in the freaking basement because she thinks she’s going to hurt someone. I can’t just send her away.”

“My love,” Derek whispered gently, “We aren’t sending her away. We are letting her go somewhere that’s going to help her learn to live with this, she’s not a Spark like you who can be trained like a Druid and she’s not like me. She’s like both of us, my love but that means that we need to let her go somewhere for more help.”

“It’s my fault,” Stiles muttered and Derek’s hand shot out and gripped the back of his neck to pull him into an awkward embrace. Stiles didn’t care, reaching out to grip Derek’s sweater in his fingers and pulling himself as close as he could.

Derek shushed him gently, “It’s not your fault my love, we live in a world with magic and werewolves and mutants. You could have never known she was going to develop this ability and some day she is going to be even more of a badass than she is right now. Because of you and me. Because of this choice and no matter where she is or where we are; she is never going to be alone.”

Stiles pulled away from Derek’s embrace and stood, pushing his hands through his hair with a deep breath, “You should go and see if she’ll come up here. We need to talk to her about it before he gets here.”

Derek got up and moved over to Stiles to press a gentle kiss to the crown of his head before he walked out of the room. Stiles listened as his husband walked down the stairs and into the basement. The noise was deeply muffled but he could hear Claudia snapping at her father, “No! I’m not coming upstairs. I’m never coming out of here again!”

The basement was made specifically to last through werewolf full moons, so it was all stone and dirt. Claudia’s bursts of energy were just evaporating down there and doing no harm but it wasn’t where she belonged. But after what happened with the pack’s kids, she was terrified to come out again. Thankfully the burns on the werewolf kids healed quickly but the lack of hospital visits, burns and scarring didn’t seem to soothe her at all. More shouts from Claudia floated up into the house and he was glad that they sent the other kids over to his dad’s house for this conversation. They already knew that Claudia was struggling but didn’t really know why. This wasn’t happening today, she would get to see her siblings before she left but the kids not being in the house might be a little comforting. She can’t hurt them if they aren’t in the house. Though Stiles was human but he had magic on his side and he got hurt all the time so it didn’t really bother him. His daughter was worth any pain she might inflict.

“Where are they?”

“With grandpa,” Derek said as they came out of the basement and walked into the dining room. Stiles wiped his eyes again and turned around. Claudia’s long hair was contained in a messy ponytail at the base of her neck but there were tufts loose around her face. She was frowning, so much like her father it was madness. The Hale frown is definitely genetic no matter how many times Derek and Cora rolled their eyes and denied it.

“Hey baby girl,” Stiles said and walked over to her but Claudia flinched back away from them both, moving around them to sit at the table. Stiles wrapped his arms around his stomach, trying to hold in all the chaos that was attempting to spew out that he was sorry, that this was all his fault. Derek walked over and pressed a hand to his shoulder and tugged him over to sit across from their troubled daughter.

“What?” she asked angrily but now that she was sitting in front of them it was impossible to miss how goddamned sad she was about this. Stiles didn’t have to be a werewolf to sense the guilt and the sadness that was choking her. It was choking him too.

“There may be someplace that can help you learn to control and use your abilities,” Derek responded gently, not letting her angry attitude get to him.

“You’re going to send me away then?” she asked and Stiles tried to stand but Derek held him in his seat. She sounded so defeated and prepared for this, like getting sent away from her family was something she’d been expecting for days if not weeks or months. _Dammit!_ Stiles thought, how long had she been dealing with this on her own.

“Claudia, no, that’s not what this is. We don’t know how to help you control this,” Stiles started.

“Your magical Tata, Daddy is a werewolf and you don’t know how to help me?” Claudia demanded. “This is an excuse, not a reason.”

Stiles shoved away from Derek’s hold and moved around the table and pulled Claudia into a hug even though she struggled a little at first she didn’t really push him away, “Baby girl, you are my daughter and I would do anything, give anything to be able to teach you to control this but I can’t and we know from Lydia that if you don’t go, something could happen to you and others like your siblings. I would rather die than let you go away from us, I would give up anything to be able to help you myself. Do you believe me?” Stiles asked, pulling away just enough to look into her dark eyes.

Claudia nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks as she leaned down to bring Stiles back into a hug. “Daddy?” she whispered.

Derek was around the table before she finished the word, scooping them both up and against his chest for a hug. They stayed that way for a long time, until Derek pulled away and they looked over at him, used to keying into Derek’s wolfy senses. His husband touched his ear and walked over to the door to open it.

Stiles heard the man say, “My name is Charles Xavier and I’m here to help.”


End file.
